Draft:Ultimate Beastmaster(season 3)
---- The third season of the American reality competition series Ultimate Beastmaster premiered exclusively via Netflix's web streaming service on August 31, 2018. The show consists of 9 Beastmaster episodes which were released simultaneously on Netflix worldwide. Unlike previous seasons in each episode only one athlete from each country will compete and the top two athletes will advance to the semifinal round. The six athletes that survive the semifinals will move on to the finals. After each level the scores are reset. Hosts Each country has their own set of two hosts/commentators for the competitiony. They are as follows: Not only do each pair of hosts provide color commentary for each of the 6-9 localized versions, but the foreign commentators also make appearances in each localized version, with their commentary presented by subtitles. If a contestant completes a course, all hosts' reactions are shown on screen. Furthermore, since all host booths are placed in a row on the Ultimate Beastmaster set, commentators from one localization can easily walk over into the booth of another localized version. The Beast The obstacle course for the competition is known as The Beast. Competitors with the highest scores after each level move on while those with the lowest scores are eliminated. The obstacles are suspended over a body of red-tinted water referred to as Beast Blood (except for Level 3 which has blue-tinted water and is referred to as the Fuel of the Pyramid) and housed in a giant steel frame that takes the form of a large animal. A competitor is considered to have failed a Level if all four limbs are submerged into the Beast Blood/Fuel of the Pyramid. Failure ends the attempt at the current Level but confers no penalties. Level 1 In Level 1 all nine competitors compete with the 6 top scorers moving on. * Lock Jaw - Competitors must scale a pillar that thins towards the middle leading to the Grinders. * Gear Head - Competitors must jump across one gear to another swinging gear to a landing pad. * Faceplant - Competitors stand on a narrow platform, hands braced against panels on either side, as they are tilted forward to a 45° angle. They must then jump to a chain and swing to the next obstacle. * Hyper Jump - Similar to energy coils, competitors must jump across two semi-stationary hanging platforms. The first Point Thruster is located between the two platforms. * The Rack - Similar to a seesaw. Competitors have to jump to a bar that makes the other side rise and once they start to jump to the next pole the seesaw goes back down. They have cross two sets of racks. The second Point Thruster is located between the two racks. * Mag Wall - Competitors navigate horizontally across a climbing wall. Every 2 seconds (1 second for the finals) the magnetic handholds are released and fall into the Beast's blood. The wall features an inversion, from which the competitors must jump to the finishing platform, which is placed farther in the finals. The third Point Thruster is located toward the beginning of Mag Wall. Also added near the end was the Mega Thruster which is worth tons of points but has a timer on it(the faster you get to it the more points you get). The final Point Thruster is located on the landing pad and the end of the course. Level 2 In Level 2 the top six competitors compete, with the top four scorers moving on. * Drop Zone - Competitors must jump from one trampoline to the landing pad to continue to the next obstacle. * Pivot Point - Competitors must jump on a platform that is floating in the water. * Digestive Track - Jumping from the platform into a tube, competitors must climb the tube before it sinks and jump to the next obstacle. The tube sinks faster in the finals. * Dreadmills - Competitors must cross a pair of suspended treadmills and leap to a platform. A Point Thruster is located at the end. * Shapeshifter - Competitors must use their hands and feet and transverse through 30 ft of small panels. A Mega Thruster is located midway across. * Tail Whip - Similar to monkey bars. Competitors must climb 3 ft of these bars and jump to the finish platform. The bars will begin to fall once they start to climb. A Point Thruster is located at the end of the course on the landing pad. Energy Pyramid In Level 3, also known as the Energy Pyramid, the top 4 scorers compete, with the top two advancing to the semifinal level. * The Ejector - Competitors must mount a 14 MPH (17 MPH for the finals) forward-moving treadmill and attempt to grab a suspended hand-hold (attached to Prism Strike). * Rail Runner - Competitors must hold onto a hand-hold as it swings through a curved track, then reach for an additional hand-hold located just before the first Coil Crawl. Three Point Thruster is located throughout the rail. * Power Surge - Competitors must work their way through three tubes structure made of pipes before they each sink into the water. A Mega Thruster is at the halfway point. The pipes sinks faster in the finals. * Viper Climb- Competitors must scale a 80 ft twisting ledge. A Point Thruster is located in near the end of the obstacle. * Pipeline - Competitors must use grip handles to slide up a set of V-shaped bars Episodes : The contestant was named Beastmaster. : The contestants completed that level. : The contestant was eliminated on that round. Episode 1: The Beast Evolves Competitors * Max Sprenger, 22 Media and Computer Science Student - Team Germany - Semifinal Qualifier'' * James Drake, 36 Non-Profit Director - Team USA - Semifinal Qualifier'' * Javier Lopez, 21 Gymnast - Team Mexico - Eliminated Level 3 * Sung Hyuk Choi, 36 Pole Dancer - Team South Korea - Eliminated Level 3 * Nathan Caparros, 24 Climbing Instructor - Team France - Eliminated Level 2 * Gareth Leah, 30 Travel Writer - Team Great Britian - Eliminated Level 2 * Morgan-Rose Moroney, 20 Physiotherapy Student - Team Australia - Eliminated Level 1 * Edoardo Bocchio Vega, 23 Environmental Policy Student - Team Italy - Eliminated Level 1 * Mauro Yoshida, 29 Gym Owner - Team Brazil - Eliminated Level 1 Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Episode 2: Champions Collide Episode 3: Strive For Greatness Episode 4: Semifinal #1 Episode 5: A New Battle Begins Episode 6: Overcoming the Odds Episode 7: For the Glory Episode 8: Semifinal #2 Episode 9: The Ultimate Beastmaster Championship References External links * Ultimate Bestmaster on IMDb * Ultimate Beastmaster on Netflix